Kaneki's Squishy Appendages
by fandomstrash
Summary: One-shot from "squishy appendages"


**So my friend made me write a oneshot about Kaneki's 'squishy appendages' and this was the result.**

 **Enjoy the Hidekane fluff I guess**

"Can I see themmm?"

"See what?"

"Your squishy appendages~"

"By gosh Hide, you're a rank one investigator for the CCG, they're called kagune." A bright honey blond headed boy who appeared to be in his early twenties sat on a couch in front of a half ghoul of equal age. The ghoul had a medical eyepatch over his left eye and a shocking mess of blindingly white hair which he was currently staring at instead of the investigator in front of him, Nagachika Hideyoshi, or Hide for short.

"I like squishy appendages better." Hide said to the boy in front of him who gave an eye roll in return.

"They're not so squishy when I impale you with them…" The room got a deathly silent quite quickly but Hide broke it by poking the ghoul's cheek.

"You wouldn't do that though Kanekiii." The ghoul, who was in fact the SS rated Centipede or Eyepatch, also known as Ken Kaneki sighed.

"Are you ever going to stop pestering me about it until I show you?"

"Nope." Hide replied with a grin and crossed his legs on the couch cushions, "This could be educational to my role as an investigator. Pleaseee~" Kaneki sighed and let one blood red rinkaku tentacle snake out of his back. It waved in the air lazily while Hide clapped his hands and giggled like a little school kid.

"You are so immature Hide, honestly." Kaneki let it drift down and lay limp on the cushion in between them. Hide tentatively poked the form which sent ripples of nerves through the ghoul causing his kagune to immediately jerk up defensively which in turn caused Hide to jump back in surprise.

"What was that for?!"

"Sorry…" Kaneki shivered, no one had ever _touched_ his kagune like that, only if they were trying to cut it in half or their bodies were being sliced through with it. "It felt weird."

"Oh...I still wanna touch it."

"Omigosh Hide."

"Whattt?" He whined, "It's _educational._ "

"Whatever you say, sometimes I don't know why I put up with you." The tentacle seemed to have a mind of its own and it slowly curled back up in Kaneki's lap protectively.

"How strong is it?'

"Did you really just ask that?" Kaneki replied with a roll of his grey storm colored eyes. "Note SS rated one eyed ghoul that's the number one most wanted for the place you currently work at."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Hide teased and tapped Kaneki on the nose.

"You're so immature Hide." The blond put his cool hand on the warm mass of RC cells and Kaneki almost melted, it felt _so_ good. Hide giggled childishly at Kaneki's reaction as the single rinkaku squirmed up to his hand like a cat yearning to be petted.

"Does that feel nice kitty?" Hide teased as Kaneki struggled to keep a straight face.

"Shut up." You could tell he was trying not to show he was enjoying it as he mumbled through gritted teeth. Hide laughed and started investigating the different reactions Kaneki would have depending on how he touched it. When he tapped the end Kankei shrieked and immediately retracted his kagune into his back. Hide couldn't hold back his satisfied smirk as Kaneki glared back at him. "It's not funny." He grumbled and pulled himself off the cushions which he had sunken into while Hide was toying with his kagune.

"Where ya going Kanekiii?" Hide stood up beside him and poked Kaneki in the crook of his back which only produced a low growl in response from the half ghoul. "Now I know your weakness, well another one that is…"

"Uh-huh, and what's the first then?" Before Kaneki could get a grasp on what was happening Hide's soft lips were pressed against his own. He flushed bright crimson as Hide let go of him.

"That." He smirked as Kaneki looked at him shyly from under his white bangs, the roots had turned a faint black over the two months the couple had been living together in Hide's apartment and Hide personally thought it made them look like twins, which it did in a sense since the investigator had dark hazel roots in comparison to the rest of his golden blond hair.

"You can't just do that without warning Hide." The red covering Kaneki's pale face was slowly fading away to revert back to his normal skin tone.

"And why not?" This provoked another blushing session from Kaneki. "You wanna go get coffee or something? It's nearly six."

"S-sure." Hide smiled and poked Kaneki's nose again.

"You're so cute when you're nervous."

"Are we going or not?" Hide nodded and checked that the apartment key was in his pocket before holding the door open for Kaneki and walking it behind him, making sure to lock it behind him.


End file.
